Valora Vista
aria's tribute and yeah -x- Blind Heart -x- Name: Valora Vista Gender: Female Age: 17 District: District 2, Career Districts Weapon: Twin swords, bare hands Strengths: Sense of hearing and smell, agility (despite slowness), physical strength, intellect Weaknesses: Blind, slow, swimming, climbing Token: Tinted sunglasses Interview Angle: Calm with a sense of deadliness without a mention of how she became blind Bloodbath Strategy: Get items, kill tributes and stick with the Careers Games Strategy: Stay with the Careers until there are very little tributes left, and then kill everyone including allies Appearance: Valora is a pale girl with lighter brown hair who is always seen to be wearing tinted sunglasses. These sunglasses hide her once bright, green eyes which have been turned into a sickly, glassy shade of green with the whites of her eyes always reddened. Her hair cascades down to her shoulder. Valora stands at 5'8". She has a nimble and athletic figure. Looking at Valora, you wouldn't really expect her to be a full-fledged Career. She looks calm and reserved, and she will always speak in a cool-minded tone. However, what she says will change your mind, because she is most certainly psychopathic. Messing with her will have your life end with a painful death as Valora destroys you nonchalantly. Personality: Valora is so coolminded, it's scary. She could talk about the most horrific torture method as if she was describing a peaceful, dusky meadow. The same way, she would describe something so sad with ease and nonchalance. Her cool tone never changes in any circumstance. Ever. You don't need to know Valora well to understand that under her cool tone and calm words, she is a sociopath. Everything she says is maniacal, and so is all her actions. However cleanly she kills her victims, it is still torturous and painful; Valora just sugarcoats it. Whatever Valora sugarcoats, she does it so obviously that people only think of the true circumstance she's talking about. Only idiots would not fear Valora. She is dastardly, psychopathic, but most importantly, deadly. Her cool words tinged with hostility would send a shiver down your spine, and if it doesn't, the last thing you see is her sword. A better example of Valora's personality can be shown in this scene through Deucalion from Teen Wolf, who inspired her character— :Ennis, part of Deucalion's pack, is unconscious and nearly dead on the table as Dr. Deaton attempts to fix him up as Deucalion walks in calmly. :Deucalion: How is he doing? :Dr. Deaton: Surprisingly, he is going to make it. :Still very calmly, Deucalion walks over to Ennis, places his hand on his head and nonchalantly crushes his skull. As he wipes his bloody hand, he says— :Deucalion: I think you may have overestimated his chances, Doctor. :Deucalion leaves the room. Backstory: Born in District 2, Valora always had the average life of a Career District's citizen. Average family, trained up to be a Career, you know the drill. Valora was enrolled into the Career academy when she was twelve years old. Obviously, the new kids were always teased, and so was Valora, namely by sixteen-year-old named Terrence. He was a sociopath and because everyone feared him, they would always join him whilst belittling someone else, in this case, Valora. Unlike most of the people, Valora actually stood up to Terrence at times, which he didn't like one bit. Because of this, Valora was much more targeted by the rest of the trainees, but it didn't affect Valora much. Everything was completely fine until Valora was fourteen years old, and Terrence eighteen. He said he was going to volunteer that year, and the Reaping was in two days. "However," he said, after the instructor left, "it'd be nice to have some practice, don't you think?" "Umm," said one of the other students, "if you mean kill people, then why would you—" Terrence punched him hard enough to land him to the ground. Before the other kid could get back up, he proceeded to bash his head in with his bare hands. The other students were about to escape before Terrence cut one of the pipes near him, and gas started pouring out. Everyone, including Valora, started coughing and their eyes tearing up—even Terrence, but he held his breath. In the midst of this confusion, Terrence violently killed many trainees as they tried to escape. One had a dagger sticking out of her skull, another wsa brutally beaten to death, and a lot more gruesome deaths littered the floor of the Career academy. Valora was the only student who managed to escape inevitable death. She crawled out of the building through the door, wheezing because the strange gas got to her lungs, but she managed to get out. Weak and exhausted, she lay on her back at the front of the Career academy, which was the worst mistake she had ever made. Terrence walked out of the building, and both Valora and Terrence noticed each other. Valora tried to scramle away before Terrence pinned her to the floor. "So," said Terrence, as Valora frantically screamed for help, "one little conniving schemer managed to evade me? I don't think so." "Stop it!" shouted Valora, but all her struggling was in vain. She knew it. She was about to die... or so she thought. "Now, dying is such an easy way for you to escape," said Terrence, maliciously twirling two knives in his hand. "And someone needs to remember. Maybe if they just couldn't en''vision'' the situation." At that moment, Terrence jabbed both knives into Valora's eyes. The pain was unimaginable, and Valora nearly deafened herself with her own screams and nearly losing her voice. Blood rapidly flowed out of her eyes as Terrence laughed and twisted the knives further in. Tears diluted the blood, but there was so much of the red liquid that it didn't even seem as if the tears were there. Valora's shrieking never stopped. After some time, Terrence sharply pulled the knives out, but Valora was still screaming. He dropped the knives and walked away with ease. After what seemed like an eternity of torture, Valora's shouting attracted some attention of Peacekeepers. At this point, Valora was semi-conscious and the only sign of consciousness she showed was with her screaming, and then she blacked out. Valora woke up three days later in a hospital bed. The first thing she noticed was the darkness. It was pitch-black, and she didn't understand what was going on. "H—Hello?" she asked rhetorically in this void darkness. "Hi, Valora," said a soothing female voice. "Don't worry, you're alright." "Where am I?" asked Valora with a shaky voice. "You're in the hospital," answered the doctor. "It's been three days since you were last conscious. Er, the student who attacked you volunteered for the Hunger Games yesterday, so the Peacekeepers couldn't get him." Disappointed with this news, Valora proceeded to ask, "Why is it so dark in here?" "Oh," said the doctor, her voice suddenly filled with pity. "You see, it's not actually dark in here—it's, umm, just dark for you." Valora waited for her to continue. "After that incident, your eyes were left... damaged. It's..." She shook her head. "We're terribly sorry, Miss Vista, but your eyesight is gone for good." By instinct, Valora touched her eye and immediately yelped. They seemed quite watery, as if there was blood there. She sighed, but Valora had just started to adopt a new personality. With a very calm and cool voice, she replied, "That's alright. It's just vision, isn't it? Now, there's just one less ability I possess. No big deal." The doctor was confused by this sudden calmness, until Valora continued. "It's not a big deal for anyone, you know, to just lose their sight, one of their most important senses. It shouldn't matter to anyone." While she was speaking, Valora was scrambling for a syringe or any sort of weapon, when she found a scalpel. Quietly, she took it in her hand whilst the doctor was distracted by her words, and then, without warning, she stabbed the scalpel into whatever was right in front of her. Luckily for her, it was the doctor, who started shouting for help, but after a few quick slashes, she was dead. Valora threw the scalpel right onto her corpse, and then, slowly and clumsily, she managed to walk out of the room and out to the reception. "Could I please get some sort of help for walking?" she asked with her calm voice. The careless receptionist got someone to take her back home to her parents without even asking where her doctor was. "Thank you," said Valora, before raising her hand from her helper's shoulder to her neck, and strangling him without warning. As she entered inside her now dark household, her parents greeted her with open arms. "Valora!" said her mother. "They didn't let us enter the hospital room. Do you feel better now? Do you need anything?" "I'm alright," she responded, "A pair of sunglasses to hide these hideous eyes would be nice, though." They got her a pair of tinted brown sunglasses which Valora never took off. A week later, Valora finally returned to the Career academy. Only the students who were absent the day of the massacre and the new students were there, and apparently, Terrence and Valora were almost always the subject of their conversations, so imagine their reaction at Valora entering the academy again. Everyone stopped talking and had their eyes on her. Even though Valora couldn't see it, she definitely felt it. Nonchalantly, she said, "What's with this silence and where is the endless bullying? Don't tell me you all feel pity for me." Valora walked through the academy like everything was normal. Truthfully, half the people in there used to tease Valora, and now they felt guilty after what happened to her. "Hey, Valora," greeted one of them awkwardly, "how are you?" "Excellent," replied Valora without any change of emotion. "I feel as energetic as a murderer who just claimed his latest victim." The girl was freaked out with this answer and left her in peace. Terrence died in the Games, and Valora's life seemed normal, despite her killing a few people. Once, before she crossed the road, she asked someone about to cross too to help her to the other side. The teen obliged and helped her. "Do you need any help to where you're going?" he asked. "That would be nice," said Valora. Valora led him to an unoccupied alleyway, before quietly slitting his throat with her pocket knife. Life went on for her. That was how Valora's days went until she was seventeen years old. She was perfectly used to the blindness, and despite being slow, she was definitely not clumsy. Her other senses were heightened and she was just as good as any other Career, so she volunteered. Trivia: -Valora was based off of Deucalion the alpha werewolf from Teen Wolf, who was also blind and had a calm and reserved tone with hostile and violent words. -Her name literally translates to 'valuable sight'. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute Category:Oneders's Tributes